


[Podfic] On the Hunt

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: F/M, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Miranda and Gary first met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] On the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/gifts).



> Inspired by [On the Hunt](http://kungfuwaynewho.livejournal.com/56373.html) by [Kungfuwaynewho](http://kungfuwaynewho.livejournal.com/)

Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?poz6a9o9vsnqo93) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 00:12:01
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/?r213urhjr129hsv) | **Size:** 6 MB | **Duration:** 00:12:01

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
